


sweet music playing in the dark

by camdotcom



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, SnowBaz, simon is a cute drunk, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camdotcom/pseuds/camdotcom
Summary: simon snow is a cute drunk. and, unsurprisingly, he has absolutely no tolerance when it comes to alcohol. baz is reasonably very excited to learn this
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	sweet music playing in the dark

Simon's just a little bit tipsy. I was never going to be prepared for the knowledge that Simon's a cute drunk. He's _adorable_ tipsy. I don't know how I survive it.

His cheeks are tinted pink, and I swear to god I could kiss him to death. His golden curls are tangled, as usual, but he's letting me run my hands through them, and I think I'm dead. I'm dead and this is heaven. Would I even go to heaven? I don't care.

Simon pours himself another glass of wine. I never expected him to be able to hold his alcohol, and he can't. It's a bottle of red, but he's barely on his third and he's already flushed and smiley.

"You're terrible at wine drinking," I tell him. It's a bit mean, but he just smiles. That damned smile.

"I've only ever drank with you." He’s practically glowing.

"I can tell. You've got absolutely no tolerance."

"I tolerate you," he replies, smiling up at me. "That's got to count for something."

_It's a privilege to be around me_, I'm about to say, but Simon abruptly sets his glass down on the table. Our couch may not be very large, but Simon's practically sitting on my lap. I have absolutely no problem with this, but I must admit it's a little unusual.

He looks up at me, entirely seriously, the tipsy smile gone. He gnaws on his lip for a second, then comes back to reality.

"Can I kiss you?"

I almost laugh. I've wanted him to kiss me the whole evening. I always want to kiss him. I nod. He smiles.

He leans into me, and we're touching shoulder to knee. He lays his hand delicately on my cheek, and he fiery hot. I might combust right here on the spot.

He puts his other hand on my chest and adjusts himself so he's practically straddling me. He _is_ straddling me. He’s sitting on my damned lap. Aleister Crowley, I'm going to die.

His mouth is hot. It's all so hot. He kisses me so softly that I wouldn't know it was happening if he wasn't so warm. I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer.

He pulls back, and I let go.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and he nods. He looks between my eyes.

"You're just..." He says, cheeks flaming red. "You're really pretty. Sometimes I just want to look at you."

"Do you want to kiss me, too?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Yeah."

"How about right now?"

Simon sits back and looks at me for a second. He's completely gorgeous like this. He's just got on a white t-shirt and jeans, and his wings are spread out behind him. The light makes him look holy, so long as you don't look at the devils tail. His tail's wrapped lightly around my leg. I don't think he even notices. I notice. I definitely notice.

He runs a hand through my hair. I'm a bit conscious about how I've let it grow out, but Simon loves it. He's always got his hands in it, pushing it behind my ear or away from my face. It's like if he can't be touching me, then he's got to be touching a part of me. I am by no means complaining.

Both his hands slide to the back of my neck, warm on my skin. He leans in and pulls me up, and he kisses me again.

His mouth isn't as warm. That's my doing, I suppose. I'd kiss him until he's gone cold in my hands. I'd kiss him until his lips go blue. I think he'd let me.

This kiss is softer. I let him go at his own pace and follow whatever he does. Drunk Simon has a mind of his own.

It's a good kiss. Most of our kisses are short and sweet, but I can never get enough of them. It's mostly just sitting next to him on the couch, holding his hand and watching baking shows. I don't mind it, really. I would kiss him more if he wanted to. I want to.

Simon pulls back again. "I missed you."

"I've always been right here."

"Good," he says, and he plops down next to me, holding my hand. He reaches for the remote and turns on the tv, flipping through channels until he finds a baking show. Of course there's a baking show on.

He's forgotten about the wine.

**Author's Note:**

> so it’s really short but i literally dont know how to make this longer sorry boys i tried


End file.
